


Conflagration potion

by Luckybug



Series: Klancetober 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cat Lance (Voltron), Familiar Lance, Fluff, Inktober, Klancetober 2018, Lance is a cat boy haha, M/M, Magic, Potions, Shadam, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Witch Keith (Voltron), adashi, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckybug/pseuds/Luckybug
Summary: Klancetober Day 1 Witch!Lance marvels over the beauty of his witch boyfriend.





	Conflagration potion

**Author's Note:**

> These will not all be in one story but in a series, in case I ever feel motivated to do more with it! Here we go!
> 
> It’s late, I’m aware but I have created a klancetober list of my own and I’m determined to do it. Last year I got to day eleven and gave up haha, so I deleted that and will be adding the spooky Halloween ones from that one into this years.
> 
> Last year I did a mix of gore/ink/kink tober and this year it’s gonna be all spooky prompts, so only two form last year were horror based so I’ll be adding them in their respective dates !!   
> We're starting off light-hearted because some of these prompts are crazy! get ready for Luckybugs 31 days of Halloween!

Day 1: Witch

Lance found the modern day witch to be slightly offensive, green skin, long nose, scraggly hair etc. Keith was far from that, well…aside from the scraggly. Lance watched Keith work from where he lay on the window seat, soaking up the warmth from the sun. His tail twitched occasionally as he rolled onto his back closing his eyes.

Keith was by far the most beautiful person he’d ever seen in his entire life, and he wasn’t only saying that because he was his familiar. Keith snapped his fingers and Lance’s eye peeked open lazily, before he pushed himself up and walked over, draping his arms around his masters torso and resting his head on his shoulder. He nuzzled the witches’ neck, inhaling the scent of earl gray tea and bergamot.

“What can I do for you Keith?” he hums, pressing a kiss to the skin on his neck. Keiths hands worked rapidly as he poured a small vial into the bubbling pot on the stove.

“Fetch me the crushed amber powder from the cabinet.”

“What’s the magic word?” lance coos, spinning away from him and letting his hand trail over keiths arms.

“Lance.” Keith growls and the boy sighs, his ears flattening to his head.

“So moody, what’s got you in such a foul mood today?” He asks, snatching the jar and handing it over, watching as Keith took a pinch of it and threw it into the pot.

“Shiro’s coming over with his husband to pick up this stupid conflagration potion he ordered and I don’t have it finished yet. I’ve been distracted by a certain mangy cat.” He huffs, though Lance doesn’t miss the small upward quirk of his lips.

“So rude, you wound me.” Lance huffs, draping himself back over him, dragging his feet as Keith walks away, flicking his wand towards the wooden spoon in the pot to keep it mixing on its own. Lance always marveled at the bright red sparks that flew from Keiths wand whenever he spelled anything. It was so purely…Keith! “What does this potion do?”

“Exactly what the name says Lance.” Keith grumbles, allowing Lance to cling onto him as he moved about the kitchen.

“Well excuse me for not knowing what confagur….conflgora…whatever you said means!”

Keith snorts and shakes his head, swirling his wand in a circle so the watering can would pour over the hanging plants in the window Lance had just been lying under.

“Conflagration lance. It’s a raging fire starter potion, it’s a fire that once it’s started destroys everything in its path.”

“Of course it’s a fire potion, why am I not surprised.” He sighs releasing Keith and dramatically moving away. Keith however, catches the boys tail and tugs him back. Lance yowls, the fur on his ears and tail standing up as he hisses over his shoulder at Keith, fangs glinting in the light. “Watch it would ya, I’ve told you before that’s sensitive.”

Keith smirks pulling Lance into him, and gripping the boys hips. “Oh believe me Lance I know exactly how sensitive you are.”

Lance swallows the lump in his throat, looking away quickly before smacking the large hat off of Keiths head. “Oh shut up and go finish your dumb arson potion.”

“Good boy.” Keith grins, patting Lances cheek before flicking his wand at his hat and walking back to his potion, the hat settling on his head.

“Is he bringing Adam? Are they going to stay for dinner this time? Or are we going to deliver it to them on that deathtrap of a broom of yours.” Lance asks, following Keith back to the stove and peering into the bubbling concoction.

As much as he complained, he loved riding on Keiths broom with him. The wind blowing through his fur as he sat perched on Keiths lap, the boy holding onto him tightly. Obviously he had to transform for that, his broom wouldn’t go as fast with both of them sitting on it, though lance didn’t mind. He didn’t like staying like that though, he knew of witches who kept their familiars in their animal forms permanently and the idea sent shivers down Lances back.

They occasionally went for rides simply for fun however. Lance got to sit behind Keith then, arms wrapped around him, whispering sweet nothings into his ear as they soured through the trees and under the stars. Those were his favorite dates.

“No idea, my brother has a lot on his plate. I don’t expect much from him around this time of year.”

“What about Adam? He always brings me that really good cream cake thing.” Lance hums, his eyes sparkling at the mere thought of it.

“You could give him a call and ask?” Keith chuckles, chopping something that looked similar to black coal and throwing it into the potion as well.

“No, it always tastes better when it’s a surprise. Probably because it’s made with love.”

Keith snorts and shakes his head. “He literally uses magic to make that entire cake, if anything he only makes it to keep you quiet when they come over.” Lance huffs and makes his way back to the window seat gazing out onto the vast forest behind Keiths small cottage.

“You’re such an asshole.” Lance groans, lying back down and yelping in surprise when keith plopped down on top of him, legs on both sides of his body.

Keiths hands gently scratch at Lance’s scalp, rubbing his ears between his fingers. “I wasn’t being condescending.” Keith says, and Lance can hear the fondness in his tone. “You really have been good. I know I’ve been really busy, seeing as it’s October and my requests get even more busy around this time, but you’ve still been the perfect little kitty.”

“Was that a pun?” Lance mumbles, humming at the pats, his tail flicking Keiths back.

“No you idiot.” Keith snorts. Lance couldn’t help the purr that rumbled through his chest as Keith scratched at his head.

“Well, it’s my job to be here for you. We kind of have a sacred bond for a reason Keith.” Lance laughs, rolling over onto his back, smiling when keith raises up slightly to allow him to do so. He braces himself on his elbows, smiling up at his Master. “Besides, I like watching you work. You always have this certain glow about you when you move about the kitchen concocting your weird potions.” His eyes were caught by a broom sweeping the floor behind him, but keith captured his attention once more.

“Still, I might not say it a lot. But I’m very lucky to have such an amazing familiar. And boyfriend.”

Lance preened at the praise, though his cheeks turn slightly pink. “Well I’m lucky to have such a talented and kind Master. And boyfriend.” He adds teasingly. “Now kiss me and go finish Shiros pyromaniac potion.”

Keith lets out a huff of laughter, pressing his lips to Lances and crawling off of him going back to his work. Lance props his chin up on his hand, admiring his boyfriend once again.

Yeah, modern day media had no idea what they were talking about. And honestly, Lance didn’t mind because Keith was his, and his alone to admire.


End file.
